DNA Digivolution of Love
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Ryo's mind is warped by CHaos. Now he's going to kill Takato... But Rika won't let that happen. Rukato. I made an epilogue, some of you are confused now i explain!
1. Default Chapter

12 years have passed. Takato and Rika lived in a fabulous home. Married, and happy. Takato has been working harder to press on in his family business. Though it may only be a bakery. Takato was able to expand it into a branch of bakeries. Soon, half of the world had Matsuki bakeries. Rika spent a lot of time at home writing about their times in the Digital World and romance stories about her and Takato. Though she did change a few details. Henry and Jeri were now married and both were successful like Takato. Henry became a designer like his dad. WongSoft is now the one of the biggest video game corporations on the planet. But Ryo… He had vanished off the planet. Even the digimon who asked the sovereigns to help locate him was unable to find him. But the truth was that Ryo and Cybermon were learning how to Biomerge, every two years, He would ask Takato for a rematch. And Takato would win and told him again and again. "Challenge me again anytime Ryo, see ya two years from now." But this year, as a desperate dive for love, Ryo takes in the power of the Chaos, it's power warped his mind and his thoughts. Cybermon's power sky rocketed and was un measurable. But Chaos had something else in mind for Ryo. Death… not love… as he promised him…  
  
"Ryo…" Takato mumbled, knowing today was the fourth of February. Which, was the day that Ryo would come back to challenge him, he had told everything to Rika after their marriage. Though she was not happy with the duels, she knew that Takato would never do anything lethal. But Ryo on the other hand… Was different.  
  
"Takato… I won't you to be careful." Rika said calmly and pulled Takato in for a long kiss. Takato nodded and headed to the Digital World with Guilmon.  
  
"Takato…" Guilmon has matured and his voice changed. His life has changed. Guilmon and Renamon were sparring partners, also partners in love. Though they were of different types. They still love each other. They wandered into the desert, where the battle took place for the last 10 years. (they fight in the digital world now since it's safer.) Takato took out his digivice. The light of the sun shining onto it's glass mirror.  
  
"You shouldn't be here Rika." Takato mumbled. But he knew that she would refuse. So he kept quiet. Rika and Renamon hid behind a giant boulder. Takato then heard another footstep. "Ryo, this ti-" as Takato turned around to face his enemy the cerulean eyes of Ryo were no more, they were deep crimson red. Cybermon was huge. Ryo leap out a giant cry of rage. Then held up his digivice.  
  
"BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!" He screamed and Cybermon merged with him. Into… the darkest of Digital Monsters… DarkJustimon. ( I don't know what Justimon looks like so, I presume he uses his claws right?) The original version of Justimon had a silver plating. But DarkJustimon was evil, the silver armor had turn black. Takato stood there, amazed by Ryo's accomplishment.  
  
"Very well… Ryo! This will be our final battle! I will no longer wager Rika's life on the line. Biomerge DIGIVOLUTION!" Soon the two titans clashed in the desert sands. Blow after blow.  
  
"Claw of Supreme Evil!" (A/N I need to think of better names…) The dark energy flying towards Gallantmon. Takato raised the shield quickly as the energy sent him flying.  
  
"Lightning Joust!" Takato yelled out as the energy of electricity shot at DarkJustimon. But, the behemoth simply flicked it away with his finger.  
  
"You like my new power Takato? I sold my soul for it. The chaos' power is within me!"  
  
Rika could not believe what was happening. She knew that Takato couldn't beat him alone. Summoning all her love for her husband. "Renamon! BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!" As her cry echoed like a bell. Gallantmon and DarkJustimon faced the flash of light. The two girls combined into one. The Shaman Mega Digimon. "Takato!" Rika's voice cried out. Gallantmon took Sakuyamon's hand as the ultimate digimon was about to be formed.  
  
"DNA Digivolution!" The two lovers yelled out. "DNA Digivolve to…  
  
I need a name for this DNA Digivolution, I'm out so try to tell me a good name for a DNA Digivolution of Sakuyamon and Gallantmon in your reviews. 


	2. Ultimate Digimon...Omegamon

Thank you all for the great names, I got several emails and I thank Legendary Street Racer for his great names and ideas. Thank you, some attacks resemble some of the previous form of the Digimon. Since Sakuyamon, which I have only seen her once, I really don't really know the name of her attacks. She just yelled out she's the Digimon of Love and justice, yea, yea, yea. I don't know her attacks so I based most of it on Gallantmon. Thank you!  
  
  
  
…Omegamon!" Rika and Takato's eyes snapped open as they appeared inside the crimson orb in which they shared their thoughts, strength and power. Omegamon's armor covering his body; the long fencing sword was no replaced with a large, red katana. The curved blade hid inside a golden sheath at the side of the behemoth's armor. The shield of Gallantmon was still on Omegamon's hand stayed the same. Using the Takato and Rika's voice, they both yelled out. "You have tried to kill one of us. And that will not be tolerated. Prepare to face the wrath of justice, and the power of love." (God how corny can I get?) Omegamon's hand rushed to the hilt of their katana. The golden sword whipped open and with one quick slash, DarkJustimon flinched. He jumped back keeping the large blade at a distance. "Crimson Slash!" Omegamon yelled and a giant wave of energy swept DarkJustimon off his feet, sending him flying towards the ground.  
  
"Their energy…" Azulongmon mumbled. "So powerful, the digital world can barely support its power. Could that be the legendary digimon that saved us from the D-Reaper?"  
  
Henry and Jeri arrived in the Digital world and both tried to figure out what was going on. "DarkJustimon." Henry said. "Corrupted version of Justimon. It's Blade of Darkness and Claw of Supreme Evil is almost unstoppable."  
  
"Omegamon," Jeri muttered. "Templar digimon of Justice. Legendary Digimon of Love and power. This digimon has never been seen since the creation of the Digital World. Omegamon was said to be lost when the last Omegamon sacrificed his own life in order to defeat the D-Reaper. Its attack is Omega Lightning."  
  
"Omega Lightning" The word echoed inside the two couples head as the blue energy penetrated DarkJustimon's body and weakened him beyond repair.  
  
DarkJustimon moaned in pain. "I will not accept defeat! RARRRRRGHHHH!" The behemoth screamed as red bubbles swirled around him. Then the dark energy entered DarkJustimon.  
  
"DARKNESS DIGIVOLUTION!" The titan screamed. "DarkJustimon morphed into a unbelievable ugly creature. It's power though powerful, Omegamon did nothing but stand there, not even a bit scared.  
  
"No name… I don't even think it's a digimon anymore…" Henry said as Jeri clutched Henry's jacket.  
  
"Death Claw!" The monster screamed and a energy so dark soared toward Omegamon. "YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE MY ATTACK!"  
  
"We beg to differ." And the katana whipped open again and slashed the energy into two. "Blessed Energy!" The dark energy by the opposing monster turned white, and power doubled then sent to their opponent. "I believe it is time to end this." Omegamon slide to the left, Omega Lightning!" The huge amount of energy shot out at the conglomeration. "Shield of Love!" He threw off his shield to the north of the monster. Then disappeared. Appearing to the east of the opposing titan. "Crimson Slash!" And another shot of energy flew through the air.  
  
The monster tried to dodge the blasts but coming from every different directions, it was almost impossible. Omegamon moved to different locations, almost teleporting to the other locations. Then using the Omega Lightning attack sending making it even more difficult to avoid the attacks. The energies shot into the monsters, the pain pierced his armor.  
  
"ARGH!" The blasts blew holes inside the digimon, no not digimon, just monster. Ryo's mind sparked, he looked up. Omegamon stood right above them. He threw up the sword. Then Sakuyamon's staff appeared in his right hand. The sword's hilt disappeared and landed onto the staff. Making it into a spear.  
  
"Your pain, I am sorry Ryo, but the chaos has corrupted, turning your jealousy into anger, then into pain. But I will end it for you; I will separate you and Cybermon from the chaos. Rain of Swords!" The spear inside Omegamon's fist disappeared. It reappeared all around the Ryo's host. The spear has separated, into thousands of copies. Swords just like Gallantmon's pierced Ryo. Then disappeared. Leaving Ryo and Cybermon, on the barren lands. The energy by the two titans. Causing it to shift and now the dessert's sand have being heated so intensively, it shone like a glass mirror. Omegamon changed back to Rika, Takato, Renamon and Guilmon. Rika and Takato looked at each other and embraced for a second. Then looked at Henry and Jeri. Then they both said in unison. "Let's go home guys…" 


	3. Epilogue (The Truth)

What I have to do for love…  
  
"Ryo, long time no see, but I told you, when I separated you from the Chaos, or D-Reaper if you must, Rika, is finally mine, no more contests." Takato said in the dark room. The room filled with nothing but darkness. This was the room of truth, The room of souls. When Takato became angry he came here to confront his anger. The room allows anyone to confront their negative feelings and destroy them. Even though Takato does not always have anger in his heart, he comes often because he felt that someone else was here. He has finally found out whom, Ryo…  
  
"No, it's not that, but I want to know how you and Rika were able to…" his voice trailed off.  
  
"Hmm… I guess, I can tell you what I know. From what I can tell, it was our love. My love for her was so strong… I think it bend reality in order for us to become one." Ryo nodded he thought he understood what he said but actually, he was freaking out. He screamed. Takato folded his arm and shook his head. He then scoffed and explained.  
  
"Ryo, I understand that you love Rika, but when you went over the edge and sold your soul to become stronger in order to beat me. She concerned about my life. And she helped me the only way she knows how. Though it didn't really take millions of emails. Our love was strong enough to make a DNA Digivolved digimon made outta two megas.  
  
"Takato… No, I guess I understand, but I want you to know, take care of her, I'll finally settle down, my obsession is over, thank you." Ryo said and left the darkness of the room.  
  
Takato smiled, then another light flashed in the darkness. "You told him?" Rika asked. Takato nodded and then gave Rika a light kiss.  
  
"It was about time he knew." I think the question was killing him. He pulled Rika in for a quick kiss. They both disappeared into the darkness, living together, forever…  
  
Until the next evil arrives that threatens their love… 


End file.
